bfgalliafandomcom-20200214-history
Ammunition
Differing from Real Life and Valkyria Chronicles in many ways, the armies of BFGallia use different types of ammunition in the pistol, rifle and explosive ranges. Pistol rounds *7.62x25mm Mauser: One of the more common rounds in the Imperial Arsenal, incidentally developed by the once-opposing Prussian Empire. It was originally used in the Mauser C96 pistol, which was copied for the Imperial Army as the Zichmeister Corperation's ZM SP21 (SP standing for "Soldatpistole"), and was also used until 1951 in the ZM MP series, when the East European Imperial Alliance was no longer officially a country due to a treaty with the Soviet Union. *7.62x25mm Tokarev: While identical in dimensions as the Mauser round used by the Empire, a difference in casings prevented its use in weapons chambered for the Imperial round - though nothing prevented the famed "Ty the Immortal" from doing the inverse, when he picked up a Tokarev TT-33 and kept it as a tropy. *7.62x38mmR: A round unique to the M1895 revolver produced by Nagant, it saw little use due to the fact that it was used only by one weapon. *9x19mm Parabellum: A round also developed by the German Empire, and used in submachine guns and pistols in both Germany and once-ally Gallia. It is one of the most common rounds in the world, seeing use even in the modern world in the Berreta M9 and H&K MP5 and UMP. *.45 ACP: A powerful round developed for use in the Colt M1911, and one of the most powerful pistol rounds short of Magnums. Used in the aformentioned pistol, as well as the M50 Reising and the M1921 Thompson, making it one of the largest pistol rounds to be used in a submachine gun (the rare ZM NMP-9 from the late 1970s surpasses this in an attempt to use the Israeli .50 Action Express as used in the Desert Eagle.) Rifle rounds *7.62x50mmR ZM: The round used by any rifle-caliber Imperial weapon, the ZM - taking its name from the company that designed it - first appeared in the 1880s, to compete with a Mauser round of similar caliber. It marked the Empire's first interest in 7.62mm-wide ammunition. *7.62x54mmR Russian: The "Russian" or "Ruskie" was common throught both the Imperial Russian and later Red Armies in the 1900s. It saw use in the entire Mosin-Nagant series and the SVT-40 Tokarev rifles, and is still used by the Russian military in the SKS cerimonial rifle and the SVD/SVU. *7.62x30mm ZMk: A shorter ZM round for use in the ZM STG, the ZMk was developed following the model of the German 7.92x33mm round. It, incidentally, became popular after the war, and was eventually adopted as the 7.62x30mm NATO round in 1961. *7.62x100mm ZMg: The inverse of the ZMk, as developed for an experimental antitank rifle just before the outbreak of war. The ZMg round was to be used in the ZM PG (PG for "Panzergewehr"), though the rifle was scrapped in favor of imported Panzerbuesche 39's from Germany, though the gun was rechambered for the ZMg. *.30-06: Developed to replace the .30-03 round, the .30-06 ("thirty-ought-six") referred to its widith, (.30 inches, or 7.62mm) and year entered service (1906). It was first used in the M1906 Springfield rifle. *7.92x57mm Mauser: Used in far more places than the Imperial counterpart, the Mauser round is popular in places other than Germany. Also seeing use in Gallia, where it was called the 7.92x57mm'' Gaellischer, ''in order not to threaten the Gallian National Arsenal with the prospect of using a competator's round, it fell to the odd case of being used on both sides of a conflict, as the round was used by both the Gallian rifles and the German Karbiners. *7.92x33mm Kurz: A shortened version of the 7.92x57mm Mauser round, as developed for the StG-41. It saw little use aside from the StG-41, and fell out of use after the war when the ZMk round became more popular. *7.92x97mm: Developed for the purpouse of breaking a tank's armor, this massive round did that job well. It saw use in two weapons: the Panzerbuesche 39, and the antitank version of the Schweregewehr 42. Heavier rounds *12.7x99mm (.50 BMG): Originally developed to punch through tanks, the BMG ("Browning Machine Gun") round has been in service since 1921, possibly prior, and is most famous for its use in the M2 heavy machine gun. *12.7x108mm: Contrary to popular belief, this Soviet round is ''not ''interchangable with the BMG. It is shaped differently, and is less famous (but still as useful) than its American counterpart round. It was mainly seen in the DShK machine gun during the war, and saw service for years afterward. *12.7x94mm Theimer: Developed by the late designer of the Edelweiss Ausf. Null of WWI, the Theimer round ended up the German counterpart to the BMG, and was used by the Wehrmacht in similar roles, as a machine gun designed around it (using the MG-42 as a base) was deployed as a heavy defensive gun and later in AA quad mounts. *14.5x114mm: One of the largest machine gun rounds in use, this was originally used in an antitank rifle that could effectively combat even Edelweisses from a reasonable distance. As a machine gun round, it was ultimately too heavy to use as an anti-infantry round, as the machine gun designed for it (the KPV) ended up too heavy for a two-wheel mount similar to the one for the DShK and older guns. It was later used as an effective anti-aircraft gun.